Captured! God and Ground!
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: Arceus learned something that night: That even Gods can be loved by their subjects. But will that help her and Groudon get through being captured, tortured, and put their love and trust to the test? ArceusXGroudon. Review! Chapter 4 is up!
1. I: Interruptance of Rest

Okay. I am in a good mood (a bit of one XD) about this fic. I mean... this one is epic... without much fights. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

"...Arceus, you here?"

Stomps echoed throught the halls of the Hall when the recent week-long meeting was over. The God Pokemon, Arceus, had retreated to her room and was resting for once; it was the only moment where the god was able to rest after meetings. She was just able to get behind the door before she had heard that voice.

"Oh geez... ANOTHER intruder?" She sighed. "Do I ever get any rest around here?"

The white-furred legendary sighed again, her golden hooves and golden wheel glowing as she opened the cabinet, thinking that it was a small Pokemon. She used her power to teleport the intruder into the cabinet.

Oh, how wrong the god Pokemon was.

She closed the cabinet when the scilliant lights formed inside and stepped away from it...

"That's strange... why is it getting... bigger?"

The small cabinet was near bursting because of the size of the person- or thing- inside of it.

It finally broke, sending debris of wood everywhere. Arceus quickly used a purple reflect to get the flying wood not to hit her, then she saw the person.

_He's big, had huge teeth, huge nails that ran alongside his body and tail, yellow-brownish eyes, red in color, black markings... oh, so nice black mar-_

_Wait, why am I describing him?_

Groudon, the Pokemon in question, shook his head and got out of the mess of a wooden massacure that had happened where he was standing.

"H-Hey, Arceus..."

"Groudon."

"Y-Yes, Arceus?"

"...Get off of my leg."

The said Pokemon yelped and saw that he was on top of Arceus's leg, the leg was a bit broken. Arceus sighed and waved her hand over it, healing it in one wave.

"...S-Sorry."

"Sorry!? SORRY?" The goddess Pokemon snapped, "I have a freaking WEEK LONG meeting, trying to get Mew to bed on time here without him going all CRAZY, I have a Swan that "has to be at least 200 feet away from Darkrai at the same time", I have Dialga and Palkia that just plain want to KILL each other to the bone, Giratina wanting the same, Regigigas just standing there, and now, YOU'RE here after all of this and I get a break..."

The two sat silent for a long time. Groudon was silent because of what Arceus had said, Arceus was being silent just to mock Groudon's silence. Groudon opened his mouth to begin to speak...

"I don't want to hear it." The godess Pokemon interrupted, "I...just...don't... I've had hell for an entire week."

The land lord had looked glum for a bit, but decided to show a sad smile to prove his countenance.

"...I see, Arceus... I see..." Groudon said sadly. He dropped and put a card on Arceus's desk in that room.

"...Just... contact me if you would like to do something, kay?" The Red Legendary said, then shook his head and exited the hall, his stomps echoing again.

Then there was silence.

Arceus sighed.

"...was I too hard on him?"

_Of course not._ A voice spoke in her head. _You are the God pokemon. Your job is to set Legends like HIM in line. He had no right to intrude upon your personal space. No right to do anything._

"...but he cares about me... a lot."

She looked at the card. It gave the co-ordinates to Ruby Cave, the cave where Groudon usually stayed. It was near Slateport City for reasons unknown.

"I'm gonna see him." The goddess Pokemon had decided, "For one night, I'm gonna see him and sleep in the cave to make it up to that dino!"

Arceus chuckled a bit and checked the co-ordinates, then started to teleport.

"Wait." She said, cancelling it. She got something she had gotten a couple of years back for Christmas, but could never give it to Groudon because he had left early. It was a beautiful- yet big- necklace for his neck. It had a giant ruby, cut perfectly like a diamond on it. It also had infused in it some white stones that were known as "Stones of Arceus" because they glowed golden every once in a while. She had put some of those in there for the ruby's "spikes", kind of like Groudon's spikes.

"Alright..." Arceus said, the necklace in her hooves. She teleported into a Golden light that bathed the room as she went through the portal and into Ruby Cave.

* * *

OUTSIDE OF RUBY CAVE

The Goddess came down to the ground, her golden hoof touching the ground with a ringing sound. Arceus herself shook her head and started to go into the cave.

"...Groudon? You here?"

* * *

Well, there you go! First chapter is complete!

Please Read and Review!


	2. II: Forgiveness and Confessions

Hey guys and girls! Next chapter is up!

* * *

Arceus could hear a bit of deep breathing inside the cave. She smelled blood, which was a bad sign. The god Pokemon shook her head as the thoughts of suicide had disspelled from her head.

_No, he still has a heartbeat... but what's with the blood?_

Her answer came in the form of running into Groudon, who was on the ground and had a rock stuck in his arm, probably from cutting. Her eyes and head sank at the sight, as she herself had caused it.

The godess reached in the wound, the rock pillar was a large one, and it took difficulty in order to get it out. Finally, she threw it behind her head as it landed.

**THUD**.

The rock pillar was bigger than she thought. Arceus chuckled and breathed.

"**HIil**."

A spark of yellow and blue shot out of her hoof as she gingerly and carefully placed the limb inside Groudon's leg. The sparks reacted with the wound as it seemed to sow up in sight. Arceus shook her head and sighed.

"...I know I was too harsh on you, Groudon..."

She now placed the necklace she had onto Groudon's neck.

"...and I'm sorry."

The land lord smirked with his eyes closed.

"...Say that again?"

Arceus chuckled and lightly tapped his arm with her leg.

"Lord of Ground... you heard what I said. I'm sorry."

Groudon opened his eyes.

"It's okay, Arceus... and thanks for this necklace... how long did it take you to make it?"

"A full day. It's one-of-a-kind, none other on earth or anywhere else." Arceus explained, laying down near Groudon's arm.

"...Why are you laying down near me?"

Arceus simply gave a smile toward the land lord, one that had not been seen in centuries.

"Because, lord of ground, you have simply taken me into your graces. I would have never expected that from any other legend. They think I'm "stuck up." and other crap like that."

Groudon thought a couple of seconds, then rubbed his head against her back fur.

"...I don't think that."

Arceus gave off a tinge of pink, her wheel and fur becoming pink a bit all over as Groudon ran his head against it.

It felt like heaven to her. Something rubbing against her back, and one with scales, no doubt.

"...Erm, Groudon? Could you... rub against my head?

Groudon tinged a bit.

"...Er... sure...?"

The land lord ran and stroked his head against Arceus's. Both tinged a pinkish color as Arceus sighed while blushing. She went wide-eyed.

_...That was a loving sigh... I... I can't... be in love..._

But those thoughts were disspelled as she could feel a set of lips against her own, then noticed that the lips in question were coming from the Ground lord himself. He released the kiss, both looking in each other's eyes. Groudon lovingly and Arceus just plain shocked.

"...you... kissed... me." Arceus smiled. "No... other... legend... has... done... that..." She now touched the side of Groudon's face.

"...I know." Groudon said, then took her into a hug.

"Groudon?"

"...I love you." Groudon confessed, "Even though you might not love me back."

The godess was at a loss of words. Groudon's heart and emotions were as big as him. They cared for anybody, even a shut-out Godess like her. Arceus teared up at that thought.

"...I love you too."

Groudon's heart nearly skipped a beat. She loved him, too. It was much more than to ask for as he cried as well.

"...Are we together?"

Arceus got up and went to the outside.

"...what do you think, lord of Ground?" She chuckled. "I'm sorry, I have to go, Groudon... but I promise I will be back."

Groudon nodded, "That's alright... I'll wait however long I have to."

With that, Arceus teleported again. The ground lord looked at his necklace in his claws.

_...Oh yes... she will be back..._

* * *

Yep, those first two chapters were 2 months before the 3rd chapter, which will come out later.

See you later!


	3. III: Heaven to Hell

I know, guys. I'm ****ing late. I had a huge writer's block that I'm trying to break by doing another chapter in C:G&G...

Again, SORRY XD

To make up for it, this is a HUGE chapter, one of the largest I have written...

* * *

That was 3 months ago.

During the timeframe from that time from now, Arceus and Groudon had been in okay relations, mainly saying hi to each other every now and again just to show that they liked each other. Some of the other legends, particularly Palkia and Shaymin, were questioning their relationship, though Arceus made it certain to beat it into them that they were not mates, sort of a "secret relationship". The only ones that knew were Kyogre and Giratina, obviously.

Though, one day was the breaking point for the two mates, and it all started with a single date.

* * *

"C'mon, Arceus, PLEASE? I know this restaraunt, they accept legends!"

"I said no. I don't like going out in public."

Arceus crossed her front legs as she said this for emphasis to her actions.

"I don't go out, mainly because you don't know what'll happen."

"But that's the FUN part. THAT's why you go out to places."

"And this, "restaraunt", are you sure that they don't mean to stab you in the back later?"

Groudon shook his head.

"It's owned by Pokemon. Mainly because they needed somewhere to go without trainers. They copied from the human's perspective and created their own, you have to admit, that's pretty cool."

Arceus could feel a bit of her worries lighten, though she kept her case.

"Well, if it's a restaraunt, how good is the food? I mean, I don't want to be eating something bad."

"It's good. Inspired by Altomare's."

Arceus sighed as she shook her head, debating whether to keep her cause.

"All right, Groudon, you win. Let's go."

Groudon held in a squeel as the Godess and Ground Lord stepped down and onto the glowing staircase leading down the mountain.

"...have you considered making this shorter?"

"Shut up, Groudon." Arceus held in a laugh.

Meanwhile, a human with night vision goggles was watching the staircase in a very concentrated look as he saw them in the goggles. He quickly grabbed a radio.

"...Found them and destination. They are going to... 42 Parasect Drive."

"Good job, X-77, return to base immediatly."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

The two legends undid the invisible shield they had around them and Groudon quickly looked around and knocked on a tile in the ground. There, a Flareon showed as he looked up.

"Ah... Groudon... regular here... come on in."

The huge tile opened up, Groudon motioned for Arceus to follow him.

Inside was a miniature city. She could see that Pokemon were moving about. There were stores, only for Pokemon beauty supplies. One was for contest supplies. It was breathtaking for the goddess of all Pokemon. It was a miniature city, created by Pokemon and for them. One thing she noted, however, was that there was not a single human in sight.

"Are you coming?"

Arceus was broken away from thoughts as Groudon tapped her shoulder, they were near a door going into one of the places.

"Y-Yes, lord of Ground..."

* * *

The inside was described in one word by Arceus.

"Wow. I'm a God... but this..."

She saw something directly inspired by Altomare. A fresno painting of Latios and Latias flying in the sky covered one wall of the place. The tables themselves made of marble and chairs made of pure wood. She could see many Pokemon, workers, serving to other Pokemon, who were either sitting in the chairs or standing. It was suprising as the Goddess saw this sight; most of the Pokemon had adapted to the way Human restaraunts were and created their own. It showed to her how much her race had continued.

"'Ey, Groudon!"

"My man, how are you doing?"

Groudon shook hands with a Tyranitar, apparently the owner of the restaraunt. Arceus sighed as she saw him, thinking that only the place was only inspired by Altomare, not the food.

"Ah, right... this is..."

"Arceus... it's truly an honor." The Tyranitar laughed and said. Arceus stifled a chuckle and shook his paw.

"Let me guess, everybody's gonna come running?" The owner shook his head.

"Over here, we don't really care about status. Several legends have eaten here, yet they are treated like normal customers."

Arceus nodded.

"Well... I see... let me guess... considering you, the food is... well... slop?"

The Tyranitar raised an eye.

"That's what everybody thinks when they see me. No. Fancy Italian, actually. We use a Ditto to pick up ingrediants by him transforming into a human, then it brings it here. We only use human ingredients here."

That's when Arceus was convinced. Her race she had created Milennia ago had successfully began to make themselves human through their ways. Now that she could possibly consider them on her level.

"All right... let's just get this over with." Arceus said as Groudon sat on the ground near a table. Wine was given to the two of them, which Groudon drank with some difference. Arceus tried it. It felt as if it was the best she had ever tasted. It was homemade, apparently not store-bought or manufactured.

"This is amazing..."

"...just wait until the food... it's more amazing..."

Suddenly, Pokemon cries could be heard outside and an explosion. Arceus got up, alerted to the sounds.

"Relax... probably just a problem with another store..."

Right after he said that, 10 humans in masks and full body armor was inside the restaraunt and pointing assault rifles at the two legends.

"Drop the wine, Groudon..." One said, apparently having an itchy trigger finger.

"Groudon!" The Tyranitar before was behind cover with a pistol. He fired a shot at the group. One bullet hit one of the humans as that one fell to the ground. But then the other nine looked at the Tyranitar with now shaking hands.

"...I'm dead..."

Arceus cringed and closed her eyes as she could hear the Tyranitar scream his final words, then no sound came from him.

"Alright..." One said, removing his helmet. Beneath it was a person with chestnut brown hair that was cut in a reverse mohawk. One main feature was a scar across a green eye, different than another brown eye.

"Who are you...?" Groudon stifled. The new human looked at the ground lord.

"It's of no importance. What IS of importance is either you two come with us... or every Pokemon here dies in this city."

There was an Eevee in a corner, apparently a small child with a gun pointed at her. The Eevee teared up and was hyperventilating as the gun's barrel stared into her face. Arceus couldn't bear the sight. There were children there. There were innocent pokemon just living away from the norm... and just because they were there, the were all going to die.

"Fine." Arceus said bluntly, "Groudon"

"Let me finish my drink..." Groudon said, only to flip it into another one human's face, revealing it was full of magma.

"Let's go!" Groudon yelled. But he was quickly flipped down onto the ground... by the human with the green eye. He flipped the hulking giant over his shoulder and in front of him, causing a small earthquake as he then pointed his assault rifle with a bayonet at his neck.

"...now I'll say it again..." The regular eye was now red on the man's face, "Either you TWO come with us... or we kill everybody here... and that means you."

Groudon slowly turned his head to Arceus. Her emerald eyes glistened with tears.

"Groudon... just do it..."

"Fine. I'll go."

The two legends were hit with a knockout needle. Arceus was hit in the leg as her legs went out from under her.

"Grou...don..."

The last thing she heard was from the man.

"Even he can't save you now, mylady..."

----------------

Yep, it seemed to be good... now everything's turned to hell.

But who is the man? What IS this organization? What happened to Arceus and Groudon?

Damn, I sound like an anime ending person... well, you'll find all of that out in the next chapter.

Oh, by the way, this was the ONLY fight scene in the whole story... so it's NOT gonna be like Rebellion Starts Tonight...

Alright... see that review button? Push it! XD


	4. IV: First Trial: Sunset

I guess just laying in bed listening to possible themes of my fics could mean I can get inspiration for current fics... which gives me an idea.

Yeah, I had this one for a while. The rest of the chapters until the next-to-last and final chapter are kinda short, but that's because I've thought up those two and this one, so this one may or may not be long... but it gives an introduction to this new organization and their leader...

* * *

"Arceus, wake time."

The white quilin shook a bit, as if it were a bad dream. She awoke in a fright and jumped unknowingly into her waker's arms.

"Oh... so I'm guessing that... wasn't a dream?"

The ground legend gave a sorry look on his face.

"They transfered us here... inside this building... tons of steel, no contact with ground. As far as I'm concerned, my power is done for..."

"But mine?"

Groudon shrugged.

"It's worth a shot."

The god closed her eyes and breathed heavily, focusing on a beam from the sky to hit the place.

...the next sound wasn't her hopeful, resounding "boom", but really a shriek... from her.

"Arceus!"

The two pokemon could hear a laugh from near the room. The man from before was standing there in the doorway... with another person. This person was shadowed by the darkness in the room. He opened his eyes and all anyone could see was piercing red and orange.

"It's useless, Arceus. This entire building is made of anti-armor. You're a lightning rod to it.

Anti-armor was made for war armor for people and tanks, meant to withstand every Pokemon attack by simply rejecting every type of attack.

"Hmph. So you do this just to piss her off?"

"Groudon, I suggest you calm down. We don't want a repeat..." The man looked at Arceus, "Your friend put up quite a fight. He needed ten guys plus my general here, Sithis, to take him out of the van. To get him up here without putting the place into self-destruct was a pain in the ass."

Sithis, the man from before at the restaraunt, simply laughed coldly as he saw both of them again.

"You two are coming with me."

"And if we refuse?" Groudon smirked and said.

Sithis sighed,

"Really, now, do we want a repeat of ten minutes ago?"

* * *

"Alright... we will begin the first..."

"Hold it... before we do what you want, we need answers, and quick."

The unknown boss stared at her, as if SHE were the one insignificant. She was at that moment, though. Both legends had a huge mouthpiece on that they could not get off, as it was clamed on their head.

"Shoot."

"Who are you people? We havn't got any answers yet.

"This is your only question? Fine. We are Legion. We are here to overthrow the place of Legends themselves. Now, begin the transformation!"

A simple flick of a switch, and Groudon fell to the ground, not even moving as he was knocked out. Arceus looked at his love.

_What is this I'm feeling? Sympathy?_

She saw Groudon quivering slightly as he looked at Arceus. He grunted and crawled, as if like a dog. He reached to the goddess.

_Simple Compassion?_

Arceus put a paw near Groudon, but he simply gripped his side as he fainted on the ground.

_No... it's love, Arceus._

The godess ran a simple diagnostic test on him... it didn't seem external at all. She used a purple vision sight to find out the problem.

_That's weird... unless..._

Arceus felt something white hot enter her, almost like magma going into her. She knew it. Groudon was piercing cold. They took his magma-like internal heat and transfering it to her.

The goddess looked around and beat a hoof on the plexiglass wall of the chamber, looking at the main boss, who had a sinister smile on his face. He had not stepped out of the shadows yet, but his teeth shone in the darkness. A thought entered her mind. A simple one, almost as if she was thinking what he was. A simple message.

I have won.

Arceus, dazed from the insane heat entering her, almost hell in her own body. She laid down and fainted.

"...Extract and reverse both... then send the survalence tape directly to a legend. They would love to see what we can do."

----

Arceus woke up. Groudon was in the corner, still knocked out from the lack of heat. The white horse-like creature walked to the plexiglass window.

_Sunset._

The beautiful radience of orange, red, possibly a hint of magenta entered her view. She realized how beautiful it was for the first time.

"Looking at the sunset?"

"Sun...set?"

Groudon looked at her from where he was, nopt getting up.

"Legends say it came when Giratina sighed for the first time... the impending coming of night... They also said something else..."

"Yeah?"

"That when you laughed... it was sunrise."

Arceus looked down and went to him.

"Then sunrise has never come."

"You can laugh... just laugh..." Groudon used some of his remaining energy to bring Arceus to the ground and on top of him. She chuckled a bit when Groudon had done something funny.

"Sunrise is guaranteed tomorrow."

Arceus now laughed totally as Groudon kissed her a bit.

"You know... nothing compares to you... I really feel safe around you."

Arceus took those words to heart. Her love. Her Groudon... felt safe, no matter what have happened.

The godess smiled at his words.

"Thank you... and love you..." Arceus said, laying her head across her chest and to his shoulder and falling asleep. Groudon smiled a warm smile and hugged her head closer.

"Love you too, Arcy."

* * *

Longer than I thought... see you later!


	5. V: Second Trial: Breathe

I'm back from camp and I got this idea.

Warning: Small angst ahead: for the same old that I say a lot, look down XD

To tell everybody the truth, I might have self-esteem problems, but I feel like I can't write like anybody else. I've been here as long as GfS, MME, SU, SH, etc., yet I havn't improved any and I still write like crap. I'm just being angst.

I'm just sharing thoughts. I'm not going to quit at all.

BTW, ALL CAPS means talking in mind to the other. Kinda like telepathy.

* * *

"Wakey wakey." Arceus heard as quiet emerald eyes looked to the noise of Sithis looking straight at her through the bars of her cell.

"...I normally don't wake up at this time." She said, attempting to keep her stoic behavior.

"Yeah, and Groudon is right next to you." Sithis said, an evil tinge along with sarcasm in his voice. Arceus looked to her right, exactly where her mate had slept.

He was gone.

"What did you do to him, you bastard?" Arceus yelled in a venemous tone, banging against her cell bars in a tackle, only to do nothing to it. She stared face-to-face to him.

"Nothing. Just a little something called solitary confinement. Why?" He spoke, she could feel vile waves come out of his voice as he sadistically looked on.

"You're sick. You know all he wants to do is be by me, and now you SEPARATE us?" With that, Arceus felt sympathy and longing for Groudon. She felt a small amount of power enter her. Rage? Possibly, possibly not. She simply shrugged it off as she stared at Sithis.

"Right... we're gonna break both of you, but Groudon's first... and you should follow behind him."

"Damn you... Legion... they will all die..." She quickly backed into her cell and put her head against the wall.

Coldness.

Only coldness.

She didn't feel his warmth he gave off from being in lava for most of his life.

She did't feel his kindness towards his mate.

She only felt the cold wall near her.

She could only hear one thing in her mind.

ARCEUS... I LOVE YOU...

Then she simply laid down on the ground, eyes sparkling with tears as he heard a seeminly pained Groudon.

It wasn't rage at all, nor any type of anger.

But loneliness had emcompassed her.

...GROUDON. I LOVE YOU TOO.

* * *

The Ground lord woke up into his normal cell that he'd normally wake up next to her.

"Morning, Arceus..." Groudon said and yawned.

"What? No quips about my breath?" He said, then looked to his right where the Goddess had laid to sleep last night.

"Arceus, where are you?"

He looked outside the cell like normal. He would have expected somebody like the bastard Sithis.

Nothing.

All he saw was total blackness.

"Arceus... ARCEUS!" He yelled, then slowly teared up. It was something unlike him.

"Did she escape... did she... DIE!?" He yelled, looking around around the cell.

He heard something like the air vent shut off.

"Good, the cold air was annoying me..."

Instead, an unknown air went into the room.

"Okay. That is so creepy..."

He breathed some of it in. Nothing happened. After about 5 minutes of breathing it. He started to feel dizzy, much more than usual, regular dizzyness when somebody spins around long enough and eventually throws up, but seemingly to the point where he was running into the impeditrable walls of the room.

"Ugh..." He said, banging his head against the wall and laying against it, his head in an awkward position near his shoulder. He breathed out of his mouth, only to have even more of the gas go into him. He slowly lost consiousness.

ARCEUS... I LOVE YOU...

He managed to get that message out before the lights around him seemed to dim as he slowly slipped out of consiousness.

Tumbling.

Falling.

There was only one light he could see. That was the reply he got from Arceus.

GROUDON... I LOVE YOU, TOO.

That's when the Lord of Ground finally went unconsious. His head landing on the floor with a thud.

* * *

Yeah, absolutely no ideas... that's all I could pull out of me XD Sorry!


End file.
